John Huston
John Marcellus Huston est un réalisateur et acteur américain né le 5 août 1906 à Nevada, dans le Missouri et décédé le 28 août 1987 à Middletown, dans le Rhode Island (États-Unis). Il a commencé sa carrière en tant que scénariste et a surtout réalisé des films à partir de pièces et de livres à succès. Un trait commun à nombre de ses films réside dans l'échec final du personnage principal, à tel point qu'on a pu parler d'une thématique « hustonienne » de l'échec. Outre ses activités de dialoguiste, de scénariste puis de metteur en scène, Il a également joué dans de nombreux films, à partir des années 1960, notamment dans The Cardinal, d'Otto Preminger et dans Chinatown, de Roman Polanski. Le comportement de John Huston durant le tournage de L'Odyssée de l'African Queen inspira Peter Viertel, le co-scénariste du film, pour l'écriture de son roman Chasseur blanc, cœur noir (White Hunter Black Heart). Roman éponyme qu'adaptera au cinéma Clint Eastwood en 1990. Il est le fils de l'acteur Walter Huston, qu'il dirigea dans Le Trésor de la Sierra Madre pour lequel, fait exceptionnel, John Huston remporta l'Oscar du meilleur réalisateur (ainsi que celui du scénario) et son père celui du meilleur acteur dans un second rôle. Il est le père d'Anjelica Huston, qu'il dirigea à plusieurs reprises. Il repose dans un cimetière d'Hollywood, Californie. Filmographie Réalisateur * 1941 : Le Faucon maltais (The Maltese Falcon) * 1942 : In This Our Life * 1942 : Griffes jaunes (Across the Pacific) * 1943 : Report from the Aleutians * 1945 : La Bataille de San Pietro (San Pietro) * 1946 : Let There Be Light * 1948 : Le Trésor de la Sierra Madre (The Treasure of the Sierra Madre) * 1948 : On Our Merry Way * 1948 : Key Largo * 1949 : Les Insurgés (We Were Strangers) * 1950 : Quand la ville dort (The Asphalt Jungle) * 1951 : La Charge victorieuse (The Red Badge of Courage) * 1951 : L'Odyssée de l'African Queen (The African Queen) * 1952 : Moulin Rouge * 1953 : Plus fort que le diable (Beat the Devil) * 1956 : Moby Dick * 1957 : Dieu seul le sait (Heaven Knows, Mr. Allison) * 1957 : L'Adieu aux armes (A Farewell to Arms) * 1958 : The Barbarian and the Geisha * 1958 : Les Racines du ciel (The Roots of Heaven) * 1960 : Le Vent de la plaine (The Unforgiven) * 1961 : Les Désaxés (The Misfits) * 1962 : Freud, passions secrètes (Freud) * 1963 : Le Dernier de la liste (The List of Adrian Messenger) * 1964 : La Nuit de l'iguane (The Night of the Iguana) * 1966 : La Bible (The Bible) * 1967 : Casino Royale * 1967 : Reflets dans un œil d'or (Reflections in a Golden Eye) * 1969 : Davey des grands chemins (Sinful Davey) * 1969 : Promenade avec l'amour et la mort (A Walk with Love and Death) * 1970 : La Lettre du Kremlin (The Kremlin Letter) * 1971 : Les Complices de la dernière chance (The Last Run) * 1972 : Fat City * 1972 : Juge et hors-la-loi (The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean) * 1973 : Le Piège (The MacKintosh Man) * 1975 : L'Homme qui voulut être roi (The Man Who Would Be King) d'après Rudyard Kipling * 1976 : Independence * 1979 : Avec les compliments de Charlie (Love and Bullets) * 1979 : Le Malin (Wise Blood) * 1980 : Phobia * 1981 : À nous la victoire (Victory) * 1982 : Annie * 1984 : Au-dessous du volcan (Under the Volcano) * 1985 : L'Honneur des Prizzi (Prizzi's Honor) * 1987 : Les Gens de Dublin (The Dead) Acteur Plus de 50 films, souvent de courtes apparitions ou une simple voix Huston Huston en:John Huston